Problems for the Upper East Siders
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: I love you Nate, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." "Besides Barney's I mean." Erik is struggling again. He admits to be gay and his world comes down. Nate's father is dealing again. Chuck and Blair, well, they're just Chuck and Blair.S/N.


Problems for the Upper East Siders

What friends are for

**hey people!**

Welcome to New York's Upper East Side. Where everyone

whose anyone lives. Me and my friends party like there's no

tomorrow and drink out our sorrow! We live in fabulous pent-

houses and get manis every week.

It's spring and I'm feeling very, very excited. It's the time of

year where us girls are most flirtatious, and boys' cheeks

get rosy. Time to go sit at the Met's steps while licking a

tasty popsicle. There's a hot, dry breeze going around.

This is the perfect time to hit Barney's and get that cute, flo-

wy dress you've been eyeing the past few days. In just a

couple of days, we'll all be taking our personal jets to Paris

for a longed spring break. But don't worry, there's always

gossip to talk about...

**Sightings**

_**S **_stepping out of a drug store, two bags in hand.Some

sources say one contained anti-depressive pills.Hmm.

_**B**_ yelling at the park, slapping non other than _**C**_! _**D**_ and

_**V **_sharing an ice cream cone at the parlor. Little _**J **_playing

ball with the big boys. And last, but most definately not

least, _**N**_, again,having a huge fight with Captain Archibald

while at dinner...

**Are D and V hooking up at last?!**

**V** has been pretty obvious about her long time crush on **D**,

and we never thought he'd return the favor, with all the

**S** stuff going on. But seems like things are heating up once

and for all! You know what they say, history repeats itself.

And I've had sources tell me **V **and **D **had this thing going

about two years ago. Looks like afterall, they're meant for

eachother. Wish them the best of luck!

I'll be watching closely.

You know you love me,

**gossip girl **

--

"Chuck, stop it. You know why we're here." Blair snapped at Chuck as he tried pecking her cheek. Careful there, boy.

"Ah, come on Blair. So, I stood you up, that was last summer, time to move on. I told you I had important things to get done, why can't you just forgive me?" Chuck groaned, staring hard at her.

"Because. You really hurt me Chuck. I don't even know why I gave you a chance. And, I won't forgive you because you'll do it again. I know you Chuck Bass, you'll _never_ change, or even _try_ to change." Blair sighed, catching her breath.

"Ahem," Serena cleared her throat. "Hey there, love birds."

"Cut it out, S." Blair shot her a very icy look. There's that bitchy stare we all love.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, you guys must now why I called you up here." Serena smoothed her denim skirt. Chuck just stared at her legs.

"Hello, Chuck over here." Serena waved her hand at him, making him look up.

"Yes, we do. How's Erik?" Blair was suddenly concerned. She felt a genuine, motherly love for Erik. He was a nice kid.

"I'm fine, thanks." Erick walked in the room, followed by Nate.

"So, dude, whattup with this gay thing? 'S it really true?" Chuck said carelessly, crossing his legs. Nate stared at him, wide eyed.

"Shut the hell up, Chuck." Blair warned him. Erik nodded confirming the rumor.

"Yeah, it is. And you know what, I don't really care what people think anymore. It just pisses me off that Mom is so angry about it." Erik sighed stressfully, he took a seat next to Blair.

"Don't worry, Erik. We'll all be here to help you. Mom's just a bit surprised now." Serena reassured her baby brother, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, man. There's nothing wrong with that. You're just different. And you're a totally cool dude." Nate smiled softly at him.

"I know, I just realized that now. And I feel like a total ass for being so dumb about it. I can't believe I tried to take my own life away," He pause and then added abruptly, "_again_." The room suddenly grew quiet. Everyone just shared looks with each other.

"Erik, give yourself a break, okay, hun? Out of all the guys I've ever met, you're by far the sweetest, nicest guy. I just want you to know we all love you and care about you so much. If not we wouldn't be here now." Blair broke the silence in the most amazing way.

"Right. This is how much we care, man. Me and Blair, we hate each other right now. But we're here, in the same room, for you. Nate and Serena, well, they're cool now, but uhm, yeah. I will probably never admit I said this, and if this ever leaves this room, I'll hunt whoever spits out forever, but, I love you, man." Chuck looked Erik straight in the eye. It was silent for a while again. Erik stood up, and hugged Chuck. Spotted. Chuck Bass and Erik van der Woodsen hugging, yes unbelieveable. Our very own Chuck. Actually showing care for someone. Erik started to shed some tears, along with Blair and Serena. Nate and Chuck held Erik tight. They were all just one big, awkward, goofy looking family.

--

"Hey Nate. Thanks so much for coming." Serena said, as she and Nate stepped outside for a little fresh air. Blair and Chuck were gone and Erik was sleeping in his room.

"No problem, Serena. Thanks for inviting me." He smiled at her. She smiled back, then stopped walking and grabbed Nate's arm.

"Nate, are you and your dad okay? Heard you had another fight." Serena looked at him expectantly. Nate sighed and stared at his shoes. Looking very sad all of a sudden.

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." Serena told him, stroking his arm. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"I want to. I trust you Serena. We, uh, did fight again. My dad was caught dealing again. I thought he had stopped after they bailed him out of jail. But he owed this one guy this whole bunch of money he didn't have so instead he gave him some coke. And, well, got caught, lucky for him." Nate explained. Serena's navy blue eyes widened.

"Uh, I'm really sorry Nate. I, I don't know what to say." She admitted. He stared at her then turned the other way. Serena noticed the whole mood had darkened. She raised her hand up to his face and made him look at her. Now he was crying, just a bit. But seeing him like this, broke her heart. The hurt he was feeling, the pain he was aching, it was all there for her, too.

"Nate, don't cry. You'll see, everything'll be fine, Natie." Serena wrapped her arms around her, and rested her head on his chest.

"You have no idea how much I need you, Serena." Nate finally spoke, holding her tighter. She smiled into his cashmere sweater.

"I love you Nate. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Woah, deep, S. "Besides Barney's, I mean." She added. Nice one. Nate chuckled, and let go of her.

"Love you more than anything in the world, S." Nate grinned at her. "Except for sailing, of course."

"Sure thing, Captain Archibald!" Serena giggled, her eyes glittering.

"Okay, don't _ever,_ ever call me that again, Ms. van der Woodsen."

"Hey, here's the deal, I'll stop calling you that if you never call me by my last name. It makes me sound old. Like my mom." Serena pouted at him. She loved how comfortable she felt around Nate.

"Deal." He held out his right hand for her to shake. She did so.

"Oh, there you are, Serena! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Lily ran up to them.

"Well, hello, Nathaniel." She nodded at Nate, he nodded back, giggling a bit.

"Serena, dear, I'm afraid you have to get back. It seems your father has come back to visit you." Lily said without emotion.

"What?! _Dad _is here? After 7 years?!" Serena blurted out.

Well, well, well. Seems like a lot of drama's coming up.

You know you love me,

xoxo, gossip girl.


End file.
